Ronin Legends
by Sanada Usako
Summary: Are you being confused by Princess Universe and Neo-Ronins?Well this will help you. Ever wonder where the Inferno came from, the ancient never created it. Well that and more will be answered in my top secret trip back in time to find out what really happe


Ronin Legends  
Introduction & Authors Note  
'Ronin Legends'? What the hell is that?  
  
Welcome welcome worthy friends. Welcome to another one of Sanada Usako's mad rantings. ::The insolent Blond with lavender eyes gets knocked over the head very hard with a frying pan and falls to the floor rather hard::  
  
Ehem! Welcome kind readers welcome to a new story! And who knows like just may help you understand the others a bit better. Yes, I know your all wondering 'What hell is 'Ronin Legends'' Well I'll tell you. This mini-series is going to explore the back story around the Ronin armors and my creation, The Guardian Starfire. This will tell you how the heck the Starfire came to be and a whole lot of other bits and pieces all pertaining to the story line. This story will be written so it can work with either the Neo-Ronin trilogy or the Princess Universe Trilogy. Expect to see mild to fairly bad swearing in this since, well those mid-evil warriors and monks really didn't have clean mouths. Also be prepared younger readers there's gonna be some hot and heavy scenes in here, but don't worry I wont be going explicit on you, I'm saving that for the sides stories::evil grin::.   
  
This mini-series is set in mid-evil times (I think, just think feudal Japan and your on the right track) the first one starting about three or four years after the ancient created the Ronin and Warlord armors. I can give you a very brief outline of the expected sequence of stories. Can't tell you much though cause one I don't wanna give away much and two I don't know myself yet. But I can tell you the first story WILL be about the origins of the Starfire armor. Here's the aforementioned outline.  
  
1. Legend of Starfire, the golden protector  
This little piece tells all about how the Starfire armor came into existence and why it is the way it is. FINALLY the story behind it is told (I've never known up until now, this will make my stories a lot better ne?)  
  
2. Hairels Story, Birth of the Inferno  
Well duh! If the title didn't tell you? This story takes place ? years after the first one and is ALL about Hariel and how the Inferno came to be (well it certainly wasn't the ancient)  
  
3. Revolutions, Legends take Shape  
This story is kinda iffy, I may change what its about but as it is now I'd say it will be about the FIRST Ronin Warriors! Yes, you heard me, the VERY FIRST ones and their own tragic war against the dynasty.   
  
4. The Ancients Mistake, Echoes  
This little innuendo is just about set in stone but truly I guess it all depends on if I change #3 or not. This one is about a little innney weenie tinny insignificant flaw in the armors. When fighting Talpa and the dynasty the energy released creates Echoes. What are those you may ask, well you'll find out wontcha!  
  
5. Demon Caller, Birth of Darkness  
The second to last of the foreseen stories. This one explores a bit about another dark force that seems to want to crush the Ronin Warriors, mostly Starfire. This story will involve an ongoing battle (that has been in the background the whole time! Haven't you been listening!) between demons a gods. One on earth calls the demons into him and ... well you'll find out.  
  
6. Starlight on Chronos, the Legend of the Starbrights  
This is the last bit I think. This one revolves around the events in the Ronin's final battle EVER with an evil force (that's just Ryo and the gang calm down folks). And the armors that emerge then. This story is heavily linked to the last and its sudden ending. Really a continuation of the last story. This final bit of the all these legends surrounding the Ronin is set in another world called 'Chronos'.  
  
Well, that's about it. That's what will be happening in a sense. Its a bit crazy but really it will only help you in the long run! I swear! Love ya lots of loyal readers! ::kicks the insolent blond and he groans in pain::   
  



End file.
